dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Angela Zhang
Perfil thumb|248px|Angela Zheng *'Nombre:' 張韶涵 / Zhang Shao Han *'Nombre en inglés:' Angela Zhang / Angela Chang *'Apodos:' Ang *'Profesión:' Cantante, actriz y modelo *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Taoyuan, Taiwan *'Estatura:' 158cm *'Peso:' 40kg *'Signo zodiacal:' Capricornio *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Hermana menor y hermano menor Dramas *The Adventure for Love (Hunan TV, 2016) *Romantic Princess (CTV/GTV, 2007) *Bump Off Lover (CTV/GTV, 2006) *When Dolphin Met Cat (CTS, 2005) *La Robe De Mariee Des Cieux (CTS/SETTV, 2004) *At Dolphin Bay (CTS/SETTV, 2003) *My MVP Valentine (SETTV, 2002) Temas de Dramas *''传世之爱 (Chuan Shi Zhi Ai)'' tema para Rule the World (2017) *''Sunny Happiness'' tema para Sunny Happiness (2011) *''Somewhere Over the Rainbow'' tema para Romantic Princess (2007) *''Le Yuan (樂園) Paradise tema para Romantic Princess (2007) *''Neng Bu Neng Yong Gan Shuo Ai (能不能勇敢說愛) Can you Bravely Say Love tema para Romantic Princess (2007) *''Wo Lian Ai Le (我戀愛了) I'm in Love'' tema para Romantic Princess (2007) *''Bu Xiang Dong De'' tema para Romantic Princess (2007) *''Qi Shi Hen Ai Ni'' tema para Emerald on the Roof (2006) *''Zhen De (真的) Really'' tema para Hong Fu Nu (2006) *''Kou Dai De Tian Kong'' tema para Bump Off Lover (2006) *''Yin Xing De Chi Bang'' tema para Bump Off Lover (2006) *''Yi Shi De Mei Hao (遺失的美好)'' tema para At Dolphin Bay (2003) Películas * Death Ouija 2 (2015) * Full of Love (2014) * Bringing Joy Home (2012) * Shadows of Love (2012) * 10+10 (2011) * Love Message (2005) * Shrek 3 (Voz de Fiona en la versión china) Discografía 'Álbum' Colaboraciones *Wholly Love - con Gillian Chung (2014) *Forever X'mas - con Elva Hsiao, Dee Hsu, Vanness Wu y Lollipop F (2009) *Very Perfect - con Harlem Yu (2009) *The Star with a Smile - con Claire Guo y Christine Fan (2007) *3 People - con Claire Guo y Christine Fan (2007) *Blue Eyes - con Sodagreen (2007) *Adoration to Happiness - con Wilber Pan (2004) Premios *'2013 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Most Outstanding Singer *'2013 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Most Leaping Singer *'2013 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Gold Song *'2013 HITO Radio Music Awards: '''Stage Interpretation *'2013 HITO Radio Music Awards: Good Sound *'''2012 Chinese Song Chart Awards: Best Album: Hong Kong, Taiwan *'2012 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Favorite Female Singer: Hong Kong, Taiwan *'2012 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Best Songs *'2012 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Best Female Singer: Hong Kong, Taiwan (Nominada) *'2012 Chinese Song Chart Awards: '''Best Stage Singer (Nominada) *'2010 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Mejor Cantante *'2010 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart: Gold Song *'''2010 China Original Music Chart: Cantante Favorita *'2010 China Original Music Chart:' Cantante Favorita DJ *'2010 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Canción *'2010 Chinese Billboard Music Awards:' La cantante femenina mas popular (Taiwan) *'2010 Chinese Billboard Music Awards:' Premio nacional a la exelencia *'2010 Chinese Billboard Music Awards:'Hong Kong y Taiwan Premio Melodia de Oro *'2009 HITO Radio Music Awards: '''Top 10 Songs *'2008 China Fashion Awards:' Mejor Figura Idol *'2008 China Original Music Chart:' Cantante Favorita *'2008 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Canción *'2008 China Original Music Chart:' Best Media Adward *'2008 43st Golden Bell Award:' Mejor actriz protagonista en Romantic Princess (Nominada) *'2007 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Cantante Favorita *'2007 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Canción Más Demandada *'2007 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Gold Song *'2007 HITO Radio Music Awards: Top 10 Songs *'''2007 BQ Celebrity Score Awards: Mejor cantante (Nominada) *'2007 Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor cantante (Nominada) *'2007 Singapore Hit Awards': mejor cantante femenina del año *'2007 Singapore Hit Awards:' Premio etapa carisma *'2007 Singapore Hit Awards:' Artista durante todo el año *'2007 Singapore Hit Awards: '''Won Mary Chia Award for Best Album Cover *'2007 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Best Female Singer: Hong Kong, Taiwan *'2007 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Best Songs *'2007 Southeast Board Award:' Mejor artista Femenina popular de HOng Kong y Taiwan *'2007 Southeast Board Award: Mejor premio Melodia de Oro *'''2007 China Original Music Chart: Cantante Favorita *'2007 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor MV *'2007 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Canción *'2006 Chinese Song Chart Awards: '''Best Female Singer: Hong Kong, Taiwan *'2006 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Best Songs *'2006 HITO Radio Music Awards: Top 10 Songs *'''2006 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart: Cantante Favorita *'2006 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Canción Más Demandada *'2006 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Gold Song *'2006 Taiwan Golden Bell Awards:' Nominada Mejor Actriz *'2006 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Performance *'2006 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Canción de Dueto *'2006 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Canción *'2006 41st Golden Bell Award:' Mejor actriz en Bump Off Lover (Nominada) *'2005 Global Chinese Music Channel': V Eleventh *'2005 China ranked 12th song:' Premio a las canciones mas populares en Hong Kong y Taiwan *'2005 Singapore Hit Awards: '''Mejor Vocalista Femenina (Nominada) *'2005 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Nueva Cantante *'2005 China Original Music Chart:' Mejor Canción *'2005 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Cantante Nueva Favorita *'2005 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Album Recomendado *'2005 MusicRadio China TOP Ranking Chart:' Gold Song *'Taiwan Golden Melody Awards:' Mejor vocalista del año *'2004 HITO Radio Music Awards: Nueva Cantante Más Popular *'''2004 Metro's Best Awards in: Mejor Novata Taiwan *'2004 Chinese Song Chart Awards:' Favorite Songs Curiosidades *'Educación: '''Sir Winston Churchill Secondary School (Vancouver, Columbia Británica, Canadá) *'Idiomas: Mandarín, Inglés y Japonés *'Aficiones: '''Lectura, escuchar música, ir de compras, hacer ejercicio, decoración de interiores, cocinar y diseño de moda *Ella emigró a Canadá con su familia a la edad de 12 años. *Angela pertenece al grupo étnico Hakka. *Ella tiene ascendencia Uyghur por parte de uno de sus abuelos, lo cual la hace 1/4 Uyghur. *'Colores favoritos: Amarillo, Dorado y Negro *'Comidas favoritas:' Toda la comida buena, especialmente la comida occidental *'Animales favoritos:' Animales pequeños *'Artistas favoritos:' Zhang Hui Mei, Al Pacino *'Deportes favoritos:' Volleyball *'Habilidades:' Cantar y diseñar ropa *Durante el año 2008 Angela dejó de trabajar por motivos de su salud (problemas del corazón) y se pasó la mayor parte del año en recuperación. Debido a los diversos exámenes médicos que debían hacerle, fue llevada a Canadá. Su ida a Canadá desató diversos rumores, como que tenía problemas con su mamá, un amorío y que no podía regresar a Tai Pei. Pero todos eran rumores falsos. *Aun así, en el 2008 logró recaudar $130 millones de Yuan haciendo 9 comerciales y 20 eventos. Durante su recuperación ganó 7kg, a diferencia del peso que tenia antes (38kg) *En la presentación de Julio 2009 ella lució unos saludables 43kg. Durante el mes de mayo de ese mismo año, Wu Chun (con quien en el 2007 protagonizó Romantic Princess) durante una gira en Japón protagonizaron una "Confesión mutua" ya que para sacar ese "hielo" (dos (2) años sin estar en el mismo escenario) dijo Angela creando chispas al ambiente que "Ella se casaria con un hombre que la trate bien, sino que no se casaría" . Wu Chun siguió con ese coqueteo y dijo "Es muy desconcertante ver a una mujer confesarse" y luego de decir eso, respiró profundamente y le dijo a Angela susurrándole en el oído "me gustas mucho", lo que hizo que ella se ronrojara ("peor que un tomate"). Sin más que decir, se arrodilló y sacó "torpemente".... un anillo de diamantes de su bolsillo, cosa que hizo paralizar a Angela. (Según las noticias de Taiwan todo fue arreglado). *En enero 2011 viajó a Barcelona para una Sesión de Fotos. *El cantante Min Hyuk dio a conocer que en sus dias de Pre-debut era su tipo ideal. CF *Large Pepsi New Year 2012 - The music to take Home Video Enlaces *Youtube Oficial *Linfair Records *Sina *Baidu baike *Wikipedia *Facebook *Instagram *Weibo Galería Angela Zheng 01.jpg Angela Zheng 02.jpg Angela Zheng 03.jpg Angela Zheng 04.jpg Angela Zheng 05.jpg Angela Zheng 06.jpg Angela Zheng 07.jpg Angela Zheng 08.jpg Videografía Archivo:Angela Zhang - If I'm The One For You|If I'm The One For You Archivo:Angela Zhang - I (Shi Wo)|I (Shi Wo) Archivo:Angela Zhang - Visible Wings|Visible Wings Archivo:Angela Zhang - That Girl|That Girl Archivo:Angela Zhang - How Are You Recently?|How Are You Recently? Archivo:Angela Zhang - Keep Walking|Keep Walking Categoría:TWCantante Categoría:TWActriz Categoría:TWModelo Categoría:TWSolista